A railway vehicle, notably a high-speed railway vehicle, is subject to a drag effect opposing the displacement of this railway vehicle. In order to reduce this drag effect, in the state of the art is already known an end carriage provided with a drag reducing device, modifying the geometry of this end carriage.
Notably the object of the invention is to provide another solution for reducing the drag effect, without modifying the shape of the end carriage.